


Runaway Love

by celestial_nights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaebol Park Seonghwa, Fashion Designer Kang Yeosang, Fashion Student Kang Yeosang, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Runaway Love, Seonghwa is rich, Set in Paris, Very Rich, Very Very Light Angst, Weekly Updates, attempt at fashion writing, have you heard of summer love? now get ready for runaway love!, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Seonghwa doesn’t know when he first fell for the pink-haired boy. Maybe it was during one of their design sessions. Maybe it was when Seonghwa confessed why he ran away. Maybe it was all the way back to when Seonghwa returned Yeosang’s book. But after being together for practically three months, Seonghwa’s sure about one thing.He was in love with Yeosang.–––Seonghwa needed to run away, from his life, his family, his fake friends. So he runs to Paris, the City of Love and Lights. There he bumps into a pink-haired boy who will forever change his life. With only four months, can they make the most of their runaway love?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! and welcome to the seongsang fic that i've been working on since may! this is the longest AU i've ever written and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> it'll have 5 chapters (possibly 6?? i'm still not sure) and will be updated weekly!
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> (also please try bearing through the first and second chapter, they're a bit boring :(( but i swear! they get better as it continues)

Seonghwa doesn’t run away often; in fact, he only did it once as a dare made by his friends. No, he usually hides in his room or spends a ridiculous amount of money to get back at his parents. But people have their breaking points, and with his black card in his wallet, he decides to go somewhere, somewhere far. Park Seonghwa chooses to run away. 

Clothes were haphazardly thrown into a suitcase as Seonghwa quickly rummaged through his walk-in-closet. His laptop, bright and opened, showed his flight details: 

A one-way, first-class ticket to Paris, France.

If he’s going to run away, he might as well spend some money (that won’t even leave a dent in his parent’s bank account). After packing up the messy suitcase and bringing his backpack filled with his essentials, he called a cab and left his apartment. Seonghwa fell asleep on the way to Incheon and was only awoken by the bright light shining from his phone. He sent an apologetic glance to the cab driver and saw it was a text from his... friend? Acquaintance? Someone who uses him for his money, 

_‘There a perfect descriptor,’_ Seonghwa thought.

Without bothering to look at the text, Seonghwa blocked the number and got out of the cab. The person was most likely asking for money anyway. He thanked the driver and gave him money for the fare. 

Well, here he is—Seonghwa’s at Incheon International Airport, with a one-way flight booked under his name. With a sigh, he turned towards the check-in counter, no turning back now. As his mind calmed down, he found a massive hole in this whole running away thing. Where will he stay? Present Seonghwa decided that it was a problem for future Seonghwa to deal with. 

That first class flight definitely made the 13 hours as comfortable as possible and let Seonghwa organize his thoughts. He devised a plan. A plan that should be foolproof. He would look for the most approachable, nice-looking person and ask for directions to where the nearest hotel is. Easy! Once Seonghwa stepped out of the train and onto the platform, his eyes started roaming around, scanning the faces of each stranger his eyes flitted to. A good ten minutes passed, and he was nowhere near a hotel nor a person who could help him, even after leaving the subway. Then, as if by some miracle, a man who looked to be about his age passed his vision, one of their belongings dropping by Seonghwa’s feet. Bright pink hair made it easy for Seonghwa to spot the man, so he grabbed the fallen book and chased after the man.

“Hey! I’m sorry to bother you, but you dropped your book,” Seonghwa tapped the man on the shoulder and held out the book. The pink-haired man turned around and looked at the book, then back at Seonghwa. He gave Seonghwa a thank you before taking the book back.

“I-I’m sorry to bother you, but can you give me directions to the nearest hotel?” Seonghwa managed to stutter out before the man left. Pinky, as Seonghwa decided to call him in his mind, raised one of his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, sure. There’s one that’s just a fifteen-minute walk from here. Go straight, then go right at the second corner, and there should be a hotel there,” Pinky directed Seonghwa, who hastily repeated the direction before saying thank you.

Damn, the hotel was fan~cy! Not five-star hotel fancy, though, thank god, maybe one that’s four-star fancy. Still, pretty fancy for central Paris. After checking into a room, Seonghwa immediately went inside the room, unpacked his suitcase (which was somehow even messier than how he packed it), and took a shower. As he dried his hair, his stomach started grumbling. A smirk took over his face as he eyed the room service menu.

“Room service!” 

Seonghwa opened his hotel room door and let the staff inside. “Enjoy your meal,” The staff bowed before leaving and closing the door behind him. As soon as he opened the tray lid, the smell instantly hit his nostrils—the perfect runaway food (and Seonghwa’s favorite food in general).

Steak.

The juicy, medium cooked steak made his stomach grumble, and he dug in. He was savoring the flavor of the oh so delicious steak.

——

It’s been a few days since Seonghwa has arrived in Paris, and he hasn’t left his hotel room. The only human interaction he’s had was with the hotel staff whenever they would bring his food or clean his room. It was eight in the morning when Seonghwa decided to finally go out and see what the City of Lights had to offer. After taking a long, warm shower, he got dressed. Clad in a black turtleneck, long brown coat, and black jeans, he walked out of the hotel’s fancy main doors and took a deep breath. Okay, maybe not the best idea as he inhaled a lot of cigarette smoke and started coughing. Damn, he should have brought a mask.

After recovering from his small coughing fit, Seonghwa started walking around, observing his surroundings and appreciating that he was in Paris. A band of pigeons started flying down and eating the bread crumbs a stranger was throwing around. Seonghwa took his phone out and took a picture. The first of many pictures he was planning to take on this trip. 

Walking around a bit more, he found himself at the edge of Champs-Elysées, the famous shopping street. Seonghwa took a picture of the long road, and while looking for the perfect angle, he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Oh, shoot! I’m sorry!” Seonghwa dropped his arms and held his hand up for the fallen person to grab. When the person stood up, he recognized him.

It was Pinky! The guy that helped him find a hotel. A flash of recognition passed Pinky’s eyes. Seonghwa doesn’t seem to be the only one who remembers that day.

“Hey! Aren’t you that guy that was asking where the nearest hotel was?” Pinky asked. His pink hair complimented the fluffy white jacket he was wearing, making him look smaller than what Seonghwa remembered.

“Uh, yeah, I’m that guy,” Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Funny how we keep bumping into each other, huh?” Pinky said, trying to make conversation with the raven-haired man.

“Yup. I’m really sorry for bumping into you, by the way. I was just taking pictures, and I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Seonghwa apologized again, finally looking into Pinky’s eyes. Were they always that pretty?

“Say what, you wanna grab a coffee? Unless I’m bothering you! You don’t have to come with me if you’re busy,” Pinky said, his eyes were full of eagerness to get to know Seonghwa.

“Sure, but I don’t even know your name yet, and you don’t know mine,” Seonghwa chuckled.

“Well, I’m Yeosang!” Pinky, now known as Yeosang, stuck his hand out for Seonghwa to shake.

“Seonghwa,” He shook Yeosang’s hand.

“Perfect! Follow me; there’s a cafe around here that makes the best coffee!” Yeosang took Seonghwa’s arm and started speed walking to their destination. 

Once they arrived at the cafe, a tall man with red hair greeted Yeosang. The cafe looked like any other cafe. It had that warm, brown aesthetic that gave you feelings of home and comfort. Bookshelves lined some of the walls with books that you are free to read as long as you return them. Coffee and pastry scents wafted in the air, reminding Seonghwa that he hasn’t eaten anything that day.

“Hey, Yeosang! Who did you bring?” The red hair man asked once they arrived at the counter.

“This is Seonghwa. Seonghwa, this is Mingi, one of my best friends and soon-to-be-owner of this cafe!” Yeosang introduced the two to each other. Seonghwa raised a brow at Mingi.

“Soon to be?” Seonghwa asked, curious as to who was currently running the cafe.

“Yeah, my cousin owns this place, but he’s growing tired of the cafe business, so he’s giving it to me after I graduate uni,” Mingi explained. “Now, what would you like to have today?” He asked, a broad smile spreading across his face.

“Café au lait and one croissant,” Yeosang gestured to Seonghwa and motioned for him to say his order.

“Oh, uh, an iced americano would be just fine,” Seonghwa said, unsure of what to order. “No pastries?” Yeosang asked in an almost offended tone. “You have to try their pastries! Come on; you’re in Paris, might as well get one of the pastries they’re known for!” Seonghwa eyed the display case and saw some chocolatines, or pain au chocolat, whatever you want to call it, and decided to get those. 

Just as Seonghwa was going to get his wallet out, Yeosang was already paying for their orders. Before Seonghwa could protest, Yeosang shook his head, and Seonghwa had a feeling he wouldn’t win, so he backed down. Plus, he had an inkling this won’t be their only meeting. 

They sat at one of the booths the cafe had, sitting across from each other. Seonghwa took his coat off and placed it beside him, making sure not to wrinkle it.

“So, what brings you to Paris? It seems like it was a last-minute trip considering you were asking a stranger for directions to a hotel,” Yeosang asked after they received their orders. Seonghwa swallowed the chocolatine that was in his mouth before answering.

“I needed a vacation after finishing university. Those four years were super draining, and I needed a break before I started working.” Technically, he wasn’t lying. He did need a break, just not precisely from school. 

“You finished uni already? What was your major?” Yeosang asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Double major, actually. Business and dance,” Seonghwa took the business major for the sake of his parents, who wanted him to take it. Taking care of a company wasn’t easy, so he accepted the proposition as long as he gets to double major in whatever course he wants to. He chose dance as that was what he’s been doing since he was a kid. Even being part of his school’s dance troupe and helping them earn trophies.

“Woah, wasn’t that difficult? I mean, balancing your business requirements with dance requirements must’ve not been easy,” Yeosang chuckled, and Seonghwa nodded and laughed along. 

“Yeah, it was tough, but at the end of it all, I got to do what I love, so I don’t regret a single thing,” A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, the two drinking their coffees and eating their pastries before Seonghwa asked a question. “How about you? What’s your major?”

“I’m studying fashion design. My aunt owns a design studio here, and I would always visit as a kid. She would let me watch as she sketched out ideas for her latest design or when she was sewing. Once I grew older, I would help out once in a while, helping her pick fabrics or patterns. She really nurtured my passion for fashion design, and I am forever grateful to her for that,” Yeosang’s eyes twinkled when he talked about his passion. 

“Wow, that’s cool! Do you have any designs you can show me?” Seonghwa asked. Yeosang brought out his phone and explained that he left his sketchbook back at his university. As Yeosang showed his designs and their finished pieces, Seonghwa saw how much talent he had. 

Even if they only started talking a few hours ago, the conversation never seemed to stop between the two. They talked about anything and everything, from Seonghwa’s anecdotes about his university life to Yeosang’s experience working with supermodels. Time flew by as the two continued to talk. Hours felt like minutes, minutes felt like seconds, you get the idea. 

“Shit! I’m gonna be late for class!” Yeosang exclaimed as he looked at his watch. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go!” The pink-haired man packed his stuff and wore his fluffy white jacket.

“No, it’s okay, don’t apologize! I’m sorry for keeping you here for so long,” Seonghwa apologized. He truly felt sorry for keeping the younger in the cafe longer than usual, especially since he was almost too late to class.

“Here,” Yeosang handed Seonghwa a piece of paper, numbers written across it. “I really had fun talking to you. How about we hang out more?” Seonghwa nodded, eager to talk to Yeosang more.

“Alright, I really have to go now. Bye, Seonghwa!” And just like that, Yeosang was out of the cafe and practically running to catch a bus to his university.

It seems like Seonghwa’s runaway trip is gonna be a lot more interesting now that a certain pink-haired boy is in the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa helps Yeosang

It’s been a month and a half since Seonghwa arrived in Paris and since he’s met Yeosang. They would hang out almost every day, either early in the morning or late at night. Yeosang would bring Seonghwa to parts of Paris that are hidden to the everyday tourist, and Seonghwa found himself loving Paris more and more. On the rare day that Yeosang couldn’t accompany Seonghwa, he would often roam around the touristy areas, not wanting to bother Yeosang with the crowds. One time when he was alone, he decided to go shopping. Retail therapy always made Seonghwa feel relaxed. Designer store after designer store, his hands were now full of paper bags filled with expensive clothes and accessories. After dropping the items off at his hotel room, he wondered how the hell he was gonna bring them home, so he did what any person with a black card would do. Seonghwa bought another suitcase, an expensive one of course. He knows it looks like he spent way too much money, but Seonghwa swears his family won’t even notice that money left their bank account.

“You spent how much yesterday?!” Yeosang exclaimed, almost choking on his coffee. Seonghwa looked down sheepishly. He knows hearing that amount can shock some people. Yeosang’s known that Seonghwa was rich since the older told him a few weeks ago. 

(“So that’s how you can afford a sudden trip to France,”

“Yup,”)

“It’s fine, Yeosang! I swear they won’t even notice that money’s gone.” Seonghwa sipped his coffee, eyeing Yeosang to see if he would protest further.

“Fine, whatever, it’s your funeral. Anyway, I actually need your help,” Yeosang said. He was wearing a fluffy black jacket this time, white letters spelling a word that Seonghwa can’t quite decipher. Seonghwa loved Yeosang’s taste in jackets and coats. They would range from simple, one-color jackets to bright-colored jackets that would even be more than one color.

“What do you need help in?” Seonghwa asked.

“Actually, I have a confession to make first. Remember when we first bumped into each other? In front of the subway entrance?” Seonghwa nodded, showing that he was following along. “I actually dropped that book by your feet on purpose,”

“It was kinda weird how the book landed right by my feet,” Seonghwa commented. 

“Yeah, well anyway, I really liked your outfit that day, and I was going through a design slump. Which, for a fashion design major, was not good. So by dropping the book, I was hoping you’d return it to me, and we could talk. Sadly you left right after I gave you directions to the hotel. I was just lucky to bump into you, or rather you bump into me, a few days later,” Seonghwa sat there, a little confused as to what Yeosang needed help in.

“Uh, you’re wondering what did that have to do with anything I need help in. Well, Hwa, your outfit really inspired me in my final project as a fashion design major, a mini collection,” Yeosang said the last part dramatically, even waving his hands around his head in a rainbow motion. “But I’m going through another small design slump, and I only need to make the last two pieces,” Yeosang looked straight into Seonghwa’s eyes and gave him puppy eyes. 

“So will you _please_ help me,” Honestly, how could he reject Yeosang? It’s not like he’s got anything better to do.

“Sure, what do you need help in?” Seonghwa doesn’t know what he could contribute to the designer’s looks, but he was willing to try.

“I actually have to run to class now, and I’m busy tonight, so I’ll meet you here tomorrow. And is it okay if we work in my flat?” This was a familiar scene in their hangouts. Yeosang hurriedly packing his stuff while he talked to Seonghwa, who would usually still be sipping on his coffee. Seonghwa nodded, and that was all Yeosang needed before he dashed out of the cafe. 

Just as Seonghwa was finishing up his coffee, he received a text. It was from one of his only real friends in Korea, Choi San. San called Seonghwa immediately as soon as the younger realized he was gone. Seonghwa explained that he ran away and that he needed to be away from Korea for a bit. San understood but told him that he needed to text him every day as punishment for leaving him behind. So here he was, replying to a text from San.

Seonghwa texted the story of how he was now helping Yeosang on his final project, to which San replied with “good luck.” 

After talking with San more, Seonghwa felt tired and decided that he wouldn’t go out and just go back to the hotel to rest.

——

Yeosang’s flat was nice. Sure, rolls of fabric cluttered every corner, and chairs were almost invisible due to the mountain high piles of clothing stacked on it, but it was nice. As Yeosang led the two to the living room where, thankfully, chairs were devoid of clothing and people can actually sit on them, Seonghwa bumped into a clothing rack filled with beautiful gowns that resemble those from fantasy video games. The sound of wooden hangers clanging against the metal rack echoed in the flat. Seonghwa cringed at the sound but it seems that Yeosang was used to it as he barely flinched at the ear scratching noise. 

“Sorry for the mess, I would clean it up, but I need my materials around me so that I can focus. Hope you don’t mind?” Yeosang asked in a hesitant tone. He knew how much Seonghwa loved to clean and keep things tidy, and he really tried his best to clean up. Some of the rolls of fabric were hidden in his closet, along with pieces that he didn’t want Seonghwa to see.

“I don’t mind.” Seonghwa shook his head. “As long as you can get your work done, it’s all good,” Yeosang gave him a smile as a form of thank you. Seonghwa’s gaze drifted back to the clothing rack he bumped into. It stored some gowns and he wondered if those were the ones Yeosang was working on for his project.

“If you’re wondering, yes, they’re the ones for my project, and no, they aren’t the final pieces. Some details are still missing, which is why I need your help,” Yeosang explained. Seonghwa gave a subtle nod to show that he was listening. 

“The theme for my mini collection is fantasy slash supernatural, as you can see from the varying colors of the clothing there. I based each clothing on a fantasy or supernatural creature,” Yeosang stood up and started pulling clothing from the rack. “This one’s for faeries,” The dress that was pulled out was magnificent. It hung gracefully from the hanger, the waist and wrists cinched with a baby blue strip of velvet fabric to emphasize the dress’s free-flowing feel while making sure it didn’t look sloppy. Shades of soft pink scattered all around it, the right shades going in the right places, while embroidered flowers lined up the deep v-neck. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Seonghwa commented, with awe and admiration in his voice. He has seen Yeosang’s sketches before, and they were beautiful, but nothing could compare to the real thing. Yeosang blushed at the compliment and said thank you before placing the dress back on the rack and pulling out another.

“Vampire,” Yeosang said and revealed a black suit. The innerwear was a black turtleneck with outlines of red near the neck area; Seonghwa knew that it wasn’t finished, but from what he could tell, it was gonna be amazing. The suit jacket had shining red beads on the lapels that slowly diminished as it trailed down. Yeosang explained that he hadn’t gotten to finish the pants and was left behind on a mannequin at his university’s studio.

“God, Yeosang, these are incredible!” And Seonghwa really meant it. He got more impressed as Yeosang showed off the last two pieces. Each clothing represented a devil and an angel, respectively. 

“The only finished piece I have was the first one,” Yeosang sat down and flipped his sketchbook to an empty page. “All the others are missing some details,”

“Yeah, and one was missing some pants,” Seonghwa chuckled to relieve Yeosang of some of his stress. It worked, and Yeosang gave a small giggle and a smile. The younger wrote on the empty sketchbook page before showing it to Seonghwa. The words “pirate” and “mermaid” were written at the top. 

“Those are the last two pieces I have to make, and I have no idea where to start,” Yeosang grumbled as he slumped his back against his chair. As the son of the CEO of the biggest entertainment company in South Korea, Seonghwa knows a thing or two about fashion and styling. He sometimes helps the stylists at the company form outfits for their groups. Sometimes he would stumble upon clothes that would be perfect for a group’s certain concept and would often buy them for the stylists to peruse. Seonghwa thinks that a fresh look is all Yeosang needs as multiple ideas come to his mind as soon as he processed the words.

“For pirate, how about mix the colors brown, red, and white?” Seonghwa suggested. He wanted to see how Yeosang would interpret the colors he suggested. “Pirates are also thieves, but their main territory being the seas,” Seonghwa added, hoping to light a spark in Yeosang’s inspiration. 

The sound of pencil lead against paper filled the room for a while as Yeosang drew what came to mind, and Seonghwa took this as an opportunity to observe the pink-haired man opposite him. Not in a creepy way, of course, just as a way to get to know him. With Yeosang’s eyes trained on the paper, his side profile was completely visible to Seonghwa, and the younger’s birthmark was in full view. It blended in with Yeosang’s long, light pink hair, so the raven-haired boy only noticed it now. He thought that it was cute and added to the other boy’s charm. The said boy’s mouth now set in a fine line as he observed the quick sketch he made before showing it to Seonghwa. 

The silhouette was loose and baggy, all the clothes not quite fitting, but it somehow worked. It didn’t look sloppy or messy as one might expect. The silhouette adorned a loosely tied jacket at the abdomen with a black belt, an arrow with the word brown pointed at it. A dark red, almost maroon shirt was drawn as an inner garment. The whole ensemble was paired off with pants that had fabric flare out at the ends. Multiple shapes decorated the pants, all different sizes. 

“Here’s what popped in my mind. As you said, pirates are thieves. I figured they’d want a place to hide their treasures, hence the jacket that can hold those treasures. The pants are gonna be white, but patches of different fabric would be attached to show that the pirate cares more for the treasure than the clothes they wear.” Yeosang gave the sketch a once over, and his lips were once again in a thin line. “There are still some details that are missing, but your suggestion really helped me. Thank you so much,” Yeosang thanked the older and stared at him with grateful eyes before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Seonghwa’s breath got caught up in his throat as Yeosang kissed his cheek, blood flowing to it as well as his ears. He hopes that it didn’t make his face too red, and judging by how Yeosang didn’t say anything about him looking like a tomato, Seonghwa thinks he’s in the clear. 

“Uh,” Seonghwa cleared his throat before continuing, still a bit flustered. “It’s no problem, really; I like helping you.” And Seonghwa swears that Yeosang’s smile just blinded him by how bright it was. “A-anyway, let’s talk about the mermaid one,” Seonghwa stuttered out, wanting Yeosang’s attention away from him to let himself calm down. The pair discussed the mermaid design, and soon enough, Yeosang started sketching again. Various keywords littered the sketchbook as Yeosang sketched. 

Seonghwa watched as Yeosang sketched, determination, and passion evident in the strokes on the paper. His chest started feeling warm at the thought of the boy pouring his heart and soul into his final project. And yet it also ached at the thought of Yeosang staying late at the design studio, dark bags under his eyes, and his pretty face slumped against the wall as he accidentally fell asleep while working. 

Wait. 

Pretty?

Seonghwa subtly shook the thoughts outside his head and started paying attention to Yeosang explaining the sketch in front of him. 

A couple of hours later, they decided they worked on the two pieces enough and were now on the sofa watching a movie (that only served as background noise as the two talked over the actors on screen). While they were talking, the topic of Seonghwa’s impromptu trip came up.

“So, why did you really come to Paris?” Yeosang questioned, an eyebrow raised at the taller man. 

“Um, what do you mean?”

“Well, when we were in the cafe for the first time, you said you needed a break from uni. The break, that I believe. No offense but you looked like shit when you returned my book. But a break from uni? That I do not believe. Now, spill,” Yeosang said. His eyes searching Seonghwa’s, looking for any sign that he was uncomfortable. Only god knows how many times his breath got caught in his throat in the past few hours. Yeosang’s chocolate brown eyes were glowing as the golden hour’s sun rays peeked through the blinds. Seonghwa found himself getting lost in them. After a moment too long of silence, Yeosang spoke up again. “U-unless, you’re uncomfortable with telling me. It’s cool, we can talk about other stuff.” The other’s voice brought Seonghwa back into reality.

“No!” Seonghwa accidentally said it a decibel too loud before clearing his throat. “I-I mean, no, it’s fine. I’m okay with talking about it,” He said as blood rushed to his cheeks for the second time today. Yeosang made a gesture that motioned for him to go on, not before sending Seonghwa a grateful smile. 

“Me going to Paris is me running away. Running away from my problems, basically. You know how my parents are rich, right?” Yeosang gave a nod before Seonghwa continued. “My dad is the CEO of one of South Korea’s biggest companies and, as any family with a big business would want to do, he wanted me to take over. Me taking over the company? That’s fine, I’ve accepted it and don’t really mind, but he wanted me to take over the company as CEO a few months after uni. Now that I can’t get behind with. I just can’t trust myself with running such a huge company, especially at my young age. I’m much more comfortable working at the company at a lower rank than CEO,” 

Seonghwa continued on with his story. About how his “friends” were never really his friends and just used him for money and that he really only has one true friend at home (that being San). Seonghwa just really needed a break from everything at home, a break from the pressure from his family, and a break from his fake friends. As Seonghwa ranted more and more to Yeosang, he felt his weight lifted from his shoulders, his heart feeling lighter. The best part of all this? Yeosang was actually listening. He wasn’t letting Seonghwa’s words passed through one ear and exit the other. No, he was hearing his words and processing them in his brain. Maybe that’s why Yeosang’s presence always excites Seonghwa because he knows whatever he has to say, Yeosang will always listen. 

“Hwa,” The nickname made Seonghwa’s heartbeat just a little faster. “Thank you for trusting me with this, even if we only met like a month ago. It... really means a lot.” Sincerity was present in Yeosang eyes. This was the thing about Yeosang; whatever emotion he was feeling, his eyes would always express it. 

“And I do think that your break is well deserved, but, Hwa, you can’t run away from your problems forever. It will keep chasing you until you do something about it.” Seonghwa nodded. 

“I know that. This trip is a way for me to think of the best approach to those problems. Almost two months in, and I’m still lost.” Yeosang could see the clouds in Seonghwa’s eyes, the ones causing him to feel lost. He could see the hesitation and the anxiousness. And Yeosang felt as if he would do anything to wave away those clouds. 

“I think the best way to deal with a problem is by facing them head-on. You said that you feel more comfortable working at the company with a lower rank than starting out as CEO, right? Why not suggest that to your parents? Tell them you don’t feel comfortable working as a CEO right away.” Yeosang’s eyes softened before a small, but growing, fire of anger and frustration appeared. “And as for your fake friends. Honestly, fuck them. When you go back to Korea, ignore their asses. Block their numbers, don’t even talk to them.” His voice was filled with malice and venom directed at the fake friends.

“You are worth so much more than your money, Seonghwa. Hell, you are worth more than any numerical value out there. Don’t let people take advantage of your kindness because you are so much more than that.” Yeosang took the other boy’s hands and held them in a tight but gentle hold. “You are Park Seonghwa, the sweet, selfless, and understanding boy. Not just the son of a rich CEO.”

Seonghwa’s eyes started tearing up, and he pulled Yeosang in for a hug, the smell of the pink-haired boy’s shampoo filling his nose. Muffled “thank you”s reached Yeosang’s ears as he patted Seonghwa’s back, letting him know that it’s okay and that he can let it out as much as he wants to.

The reassurances of Yeosang made Seonghwa’s chest tighten. It made his heart feel warm and cared for. 

Whatever the hell he’s feeling for the pink-haired boy, Seonghwa decided to deal with later, he’s just thankful to be in Yeosang’s arms. 

——

Yeosang has been working on the final pieces for his project for almost three weeks now, the fashion show happening in a week. Seonghwa’s suggestions and advice have helped Yeosang immensely. The older’s critiques on the nearly finished pieces have improved the designs so much, in ways Yeosang thought they couldn’t be improved on. 

In those three weeks of Yeosang working, Seonghwa would often drop by to help the younger or to remind him to eat and take care of himself. Sometimes the flat looks like it went to hell and back. Sometimes, Yeosang himself would look like he went to hell and back, but often the designer would be fiddling over the pieces. Back bent over and a sewing needle in hand, meticulously sewing on a bead and his eyes focusing solely on that one bead. Seonghwa would visit during the night, as in the afternoon Yeosang would be at his university, using their much fancier and expensive equipment compared to the one at his flat. 

During those three weeks, Seonghwa got to know Yeosang more. He learned more about his passion and how he managed to keep it burning despite the multiple, oftentimes difficult bumps in the road. He got to know what Yeosang’s like outside the public eye, in his own comfortable and familiar space. Yeosang was much more low key, more soft-spoken in their conversations compared to their interactions in the cafe. Seonghwa got to know what Yeosang liked to do aside from designing, about his amazing cooking skills, and about his habits (which included kissing Seonghwa on the cheek that would often result in Seonghwa’s face having pink dusting on it, if not tomato red).

The more Seonghwa visited, the more he fell for the pink-haired boy. He knew it was dangerous, selfish even, to fall; to seek something he knew he would eventually need to let go. But damn it, Seonghwa has never been selfish except for this trip, so he allowed himself to fall. Being in Yeosang’s presence made Seonghwa feel warm and comfortable. He felt seen and understood. Whenever Yeosang would laugh or hug him, his heart would beat faster. Yeah, Seonghwa was falling. 

And he was falling hard. 

Seonghwa sighed as he drank his coffee. He was in Mingi’s cafe again, but this time he was alone. The atmosphere and calm of the coffee shop gave Seonghwa peace amid Paris’ busy streets. Seonghwa pulled his phone out and called San, needing to let his feelings out. 

“I’m fucked, San,” Seonghwa said as soon as San picked up.

“What? What do you mean you’re fucked, Seonghwa? Did something happen to you? Are you injured? Oh my god, Seonghwa, you’re on the other side of the world, I can’t bri—“ 

“I’m not hurt!” Seonghwa near yelled at his phone to cut San off. Some patrons of the cafe gave him annoyed looks, and he gave them an apologetic gaze. 

“It’s just,” He let out a sigh. “I met this boy, San, and I’m fucked because I’m falling for him,”

“Oh,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! and welcome back to my au! thank you so much for reading and coming back for more, i really appreciate it ♡
> 
> as you can tell there was an _attempt_ at fashion writing here so i really do hope it was bearable to read through. This was kind of an exercise for me to be more descriptive(?) with clothing and yeah, I hope you were able to understand it :D
> 
> obviously, I'm not a fashion design student so I'm not actually sure if they have projects like this but for the sake of the plot please go with it HAHAHAHA
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
> see you next week!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang's fashion show.

It’s the day of the fashion show.

Yeosang, of course, invited Seonghwa, along with some friends that the taller has yet to meet. The show was set to start at six in the evening, and Yeosang’s was gonna be the last collection to be seen. Since it was a special occasion, Seonghwa was dressed to impress. He wore a white turtleneck, which was tucked into a pair of loose-fitting black pants. Over the turtleneck, he wore a red long sleeve blouse with random splotches of black that blended with the red. A pair of black leather boots were on his feet, the pants tucked into them. For accessories, Seonghwa decided to go with a simple silver necklace, its pendant reaching his chest. According to weather forecasts, it might get a bit chilly when night comes, so he brings his long black coat with him before leaving his hotel room. 

The venue wasn’t too far away, maybe a thirty-minute walk if Seonghwa felt like it, but he didn’t want to arrive at the venue panting, so he decided to take a cab. After getting into a taxi, Seonghwa got his phone out and decided to text Yeosang. The pink-haired boy was probably too busy to answer his call anyway. 

**From: hwa ♡**  
I’m on my way to the venue!

**From: sangie⭒**  
Yay!  
My friends are already at the entrance  
Don’t worry about not being able to know who they are  
Mingi will be there, just look for that tall red head

**From: hwa ♡**  
Sure!  
Good luck~  
I know you’ll do great

**From: sangie⭒**  
Thank you so much~  
I really appreciate it

**From: hwa ♡**  
No problem :D

After sending the last text, Seonghwa got out of the cab and paid the driver. Once he was nearing the venue, he immediately spotted Mingi, accompanied by two other people. Seonghwa assumed that they were the other friends Yeosang mentioned. 

“Seonghwa!” Mingi greeted the older in a bone-crushing hug. Seonghwa got used to Mingi greeting him this way after visiting his cafe a lot, so he raised his arms and patted the red head’s back. Seonghwa made eye contact with one of Yeosang’s friends when they pulled away, this one having a brown mullet. 

“Hi, you must be the tourist boy Yeosang was talking about. I’m Hongjoong.” Hongjoong held his hand out for Seonghwa to shake, and the black-haired boy accepted the outstretched hand. Almost immediately after the handshake, Seonghwa was once again in another hug; this time, he was being hugged by someone with purple, practically silver hair. When the boy pulled away, he gave a gleaming smile to Seonghwa.

“Hey! I’m Yeosang’s best friend of almost six years. Jung Wooyoung!” Wooyoung introduced himself enthusiastically, the volume of his voice not wavering even if they were in public. Seonghwa must have looked shocked and stayed silent for too long because Hongjoong was shushing Wooyoung. 

“Wooyoung, keep your voice down! You’re probably scaring him,” Hongjoong scolded Wooyoung. 

“N-no! It’s okay. I just got shocked with your enthusiasm, I guess.” Seonghwa let out a nervous laugh. “Anyway, Hi! I’m Seonghwa; nice to meet you all.” He gave them all a smile before Mingi ushered all of them to go inside, mumbling how they were all being slow. He got a punch from Wooyoung because of that. 

Bless Yeosang, he got them seats by the second row; the first row was reserved for the university’s faculty and some scouts. Once they all got seated, they started small talk. All of them getting to know each other better, especially Seonghwa. Hongjoong asked how he met Yeosang, which led to another question of how Yeosang was able to rope the raven-haired man into helping him. Seonghwa explained everything, even how he ended up in Paris. A little while after their conversation died down, the light dimmed.   
The show was about to start, and Seonghwa couldn’t be more excited. 

——

Soon, it was Yeosang’s turn. 

The name of the mini collection flashed on the back wall of the runway, as well as Yeosang’s name. 

“Fantastical Us”

When the first model walked out, many jaws dropped to the floor. Many were awestruck with the design. The first piece shown was the faerie dress. Minimal changes were made since Yeosang has shown Seonghwa the dress, so Seonghwa wasn’t too surprised. Though, he was still thoroughly impressed.

The raven-haired boy observed the scouts and faculty at the front row. Many of them were taking pictures and scribbling something down on their notepads. Some would whisper praises on the piece to each other. Seonghwa felt that this wasn’t going to be the only time praises will be whispered around. 

Similar to the people in the front row, Yeosang’s own friends were raving on about the dress. Words of compliments fell from their lips, and their eyes were filled with awe. 

The second model walked out. It was the vampire piece now. 

The once barren turtleneck had a design of falling faux rubies trickling down from the neck onto the chest as if to symbolize the bite of a vampire. Seonghwa was happy to see the pants were finished. Splotches of red-colored the black slacks, giving it more personality than usual. 

More whispers arose among the crowd, and all Seonghwa could hear were praises and compliments on the design. 

“Holy shit, Yeosang really outdid himself,” Seonghwa heard Mingi whisper to his right. Seonghwa gave a nod before focusing back on the runway, the third model now walking. 

“Devil” was flashed on the screen, and the model walked out wearing a magnificent gown. The gown started out red but would fade to black as it moved down. A slit from the mid-thigh to the ground made the gown look powerful and free. When the model turned around, it revealed the intricate strapping of the back. Its design shows a bird, a phoenix, one can presume. Seonghwa knew that Yeosang was planning a design on the back that was more than just complicated straps, but he wasn’t expecting this. Suffice to say, everyone’s expectations were blown away. Many gasps escaped people’s lips. 

“Fuck, that’s so fucking good. If none of these scouts give Yeosang an offer, I will personally punch them in the face,” Wooyoung whispered, though, with the proximity of the rows, it seems one of the scouts heard as they shivered a bit. 

“Agreed,” Hongjoong added. A cough was heard from the front row.

The fourth model walked out, wearing the dress that represented the angel. It was a simple but beautiful dress—all white with scattered embroidered flowers. Attached to the dress’s spaghetti straps was a sheer white cloth that gave the entire piece a graceful feel. It draped over the model’s shoulders and flowed down into layers until the mid-back. Lace patterns were seen a few inches above the end of the dress, giving it more personality and charm. 

As usual, praises were being spread around. Seonghwa smiled and thought of how much Yeosang deserved this. About how Yeosang’s late nights and coffee-fueled days were worth it. Because it all led to today, his design praised and worshiped.

Then the pirate outfit came out. 

The design that Seonghwa helped with.

And if some people weren’t impressed then, they definitely were now. When someone says “fantasy” or “supernatural,” no one really thinks of pirate, and whenever “pirate” is mentioned, an image of a man with a long beard, scraggly hair, a wooden leg, and a hook for a hand usually appears. 

Yeosang’s design skills really shined in this piece. His capabilities were loud and clear, and Seonghwa knew that Yeosang held himself back due to time constraints. Just imagine how much more impressive it could have been if Yeosang had just been given a bit more time. But still, the current designs are magnificent and have definitely exceeded everyone’s expectations in the room. 

“Damn, a pirate. That’s unique,” Seonghwa heard a scout say before they wrote something down on their notepad, taking a quick picture of the outfit in the process. Then the lights dimmed. 

It was time for the final piece. 

The piece that Seonghwa loved so much. The piece that Yeosang had thought about so much. The piece that caused so much stress, mental breakdowns, and midnight coffee runs. 

It was the mermaid dress. 

And there it stood, the now bright lights emphasizing the colors of the dress. Blue was the dress’s primary color, but green and purple decorated the ends as it flowed down to the ground. It created a fantastic and jaw-dropping illusion of a mermaid's tail. Sequins were intelligently placed in needed areas, making the dress shine in all the right places. The top of the dress was a halter top that had harnesses around it, making it look like body armor. Teardrop-shaped white gems scattered around the skirt. Making it seem like the dress itself was moving, like the waves in the ocean. 

“Oh. My. God,” Wooyoung gawked at the dress. Admiration and amazement showed on his face. 

“Shit,” Mingi cursed. His eyes took in the beautiful piece in front of him. 

“Holy fuck,” Seonghwa heard Hongjoong say on his left. The mullet haired boy’s mouth was open. Wonder and astonishment present in his eyes. 

And Seonghwa?

Seonghwa was just so damn proud. He was so proud of Yeosang. His heart was filled with happiness and just pure love.

Love that Seonghwa thought he wouldn’t feel for a long time. 

——

“Congratulations, bro! That was fucking amazing!” Wooyoung yelled at Yeosang as soon as the group found the designer. The purple-haired boy brought Yeosang in a tight hug, and soon Yeosang was engulfed in a group hug. 

“Yeosang, what the fuck? That was so fucking amazing? Are you sure you aren’t already working for Versace or something?” Mingi questioned, which only resulted in Yeosang’s denial and a light blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“I’m so proud of you, Yeosangie. You’ve come so far,” Hongjoong spoke with so much pride for the younger. Tears collected in his eyes as he continued to compliment Yeosang. 

“Oh my god, Hongjoong. Don’t cry, or else I’ll cry!” It was too late. Yeosang was already crying. He was just so damn happy, and the road to the end of university definitely wasn’t easy. They all huddled in another group hug before they decided to walk to the nearest pub. 

As soon as the group started walking, Yeosang gravitated towards Seonghwa, the taller offering his arm. Yeosang accepted, and they walked to the pub that way. 

“I’m so proud of you, you know,” Seonghwa said, the first time he’s spoken to Yeosang in person the whole day. “You really killed it out there. So many faculty and scouts complimented your work. Not only them, but other members of the audience acknowledged your talent. You really are unique, Sangie,” 

Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa, who continued looking forward. The pink-haired boy gave Seonghwa a kiss on the cheek, resting his head on the other’s arm after. 

“Thank you so much. I couldn’t have done it without you,”

——

A couple of rounds at the pub, and they all decided to call it a night. The group knows that Yeosang was exhausted from the last few days, and today so they let him go, Seonghwa coming with the younger to make sure he goes home safe. They all parted with goodbye's and promises to hang out together sometime. 

The walk back to Yeosang’s flat was peaceful. Paris’s usually busy streets were quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the crunch of leaves under their boots. They walked back to the flat, arm in arm, not a word said between them. Comfortable silence enveloped the two, content in being in each other’s presence. 

Once they entered Yeosang’s flat, the two had an unsaid longing to stay with each other for longer. So that’s what they did, they sat on the couch, watching a random French show that was on the TV. Yeosang’s head resting on Seonghwa’s chest, the older’s arm around Yeosang. They were comfortable, content. 

Happy.

Seonghwa doesn’t know when he first fell for the pink-haired boy. Maybe it was during one of their design sessions. Maybe it was when Seonghwa confessed why he ran away. Maybe it was all the way back to when Seonghwa returned Yeosang’s book. But after being together for practically three months, Seonghwa was sure about one thing. 

He was in love with Yeosang. 

Seonghwa likes to think that thought was what pushed him to take his phone out, play a song, stand up, and offer his hand to Yeosang. 

“Dance with me?” 

And, of course, Yeosang accepted. 

_Getting lost late at night, under stars  
Finding love standing right where we are_

Seonghwa intertwined their hands together, his other hand finding its way around Yeosang’s waist. He looked at Yeosang with hesitation in his eyes.

“Is this alright?” Seonghwa asked, his voice a mere whisper. Yeosang gave a nod before placing his free hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

_Your lips, they pull me in the moment  
You and I alone_

They swayed to the song. Eyes always on each other. Hearts beating faster. Slowly, they pulled each other in. 

_Anywhere with you feels right  
Anywhere with you feels like_

Their lips met. 

Yeosang’s lips tasted of cherries and the alcohol they both drank at the pub. They were the perfect combination of soft and chapped. They were perfect. 

Just like Yeosang. 

_Paris in the rain_

After they pulled away, Yeosang rested his head on Seonghwa’s chest. They continued dancing. Not a word said between them. Only the sounds of Seonghwa’s heartbeat and Yeosang’s breaths filled their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! chapter 3 is up! thanks again for coming back and reading, i really really do appreciate it
> 
> as you can see there was once again an _attempt_ at fashion writing and im really sorry if it wasn't descriptive enough T_T
> 
> this was kind of a filler chapter??? so i promise chapter 4 will be a lot more exciting and fun!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang needed some clarification.

It’s been two weeks.

Two whole weeks since they kissed, and they kept doing it. Even when they were with Yeosang’s friends, they shared stolen, hidden kisses. Wherever they went, they would always hold hands, fingers intertwined with the other’s. Cuddles was a norm, and cheek kisses never caught them off guard anymore (but it never failed to bring a blush to Seonghwa’s cheeks).

In those two weeks, they never placed a label on their relationship. None of the two bothered to ask the other, afraid of what the answer is. But today, Yeosang is determined to know because he knows their time together is limited. 

They were currently at Yeosang’s flat, cuddling on the couch. Yeosang didn’t have any classes anymore, so they usually spent their afternoons exploring or at the pink-haired boy’s apartment. Today was one of their lazy days, both just in their sweatpants and loose shirts (Yeosang was currently drowning in Seonghwa’s hoodie). Seonghwa was playing with Yeosang’s hair, placing a kiss or two every now and then. 

“Hwa,” Yeosang said, getting the attention of the other. His heart was beating like crazy, nerves were spreading all around his body. 

“Yeah?”

“What are we?” Seonghwa stopped playing with Yeosang’s hair, clearly caught off guard by the question. Yeosang sat up, looking into Seonghwa’s chocolate brown eyes. They flitted through different emotions, and after a while, they looked back at Yeosang. Seonghwa let out a sigh before a small (but pained) smile graced his lips. 

“I don’t know, Sangie. I don’t want to bring your hopes up and promise a relationship; you know I’m leaving in a month,” Sadness showed in Seonghwa’s eyes. He didn’t want to leave one of the good things that have happened to him, but he had to. Even if it hurt so much. “All I know, Sangie, is that I’m in love with you, and it’s so selfish for me to love you knowing that I’ll leave,” Tears built up in Seonghwa’s eyes. He didn’t mean to be this emotional, but, god, did he feel so torn. He wanted Yeosang to be his and for him to be Yeosang’s, but he didn’t want to hold Yeosang back from anything he wished to do. 

“I’m so sorry for being selfish. These past few months with you have just been so incredible! It made me feel free, alive and listened to. You were there for me, and all I’m doing is hurting you.” Tears dripped down Seonghwa’s face, the guilt that has been building in his heart, slowly eating him up. Seonghwa heard a deep sigh before he felt warm hands brushing his raven hair away from his face.

“Who said you were hurting me?” Yeosang brought his hands up and wiped away the tears on Seonghwa’s pretty face. “I knew you were leaving, and yet here we are.” Yeosang looked into Seonghwa’s eyes, making sure that his own showed the raw and unfiltered emotion he felt for Seonghwa. 

“I’m in love with you too, Hwa,” Yeosang confessed and brought Seonghwa in for a hug. 

“I let myself fall in love with you even if I knew you were leaving because I wanted to be selfish too. And that was the best decision I’ve ever made,” Seonghwa pulled away from the hug and looked into Yeosang’s eyes. It was filled with love and admiration for the other. Filled with extreme emotions that can’t be put into words.

“Even better than you buying that fluffy jacket of yours?” Seonghwa asked jokingly, eyes a bit puffy from crying. Yeosang let out a laugh, that beautiful laugh that made Seonghwa feel warm and happy. Yeosang kissed Seonghwa and replied, “Even better,”

“You’re leaving at the end of the month, right?” Yeosang asked, wanting to make sure he knew how much time they had left. Seonghwa nodded, a hiccup escaping his lips. 

“So, let’s make the best of the time we have left together,” Yeosang smiled, eyes sparkling with a million stars in them. 

“Let’s make the best of our runaway love,”

——

_Four weeks left_

Three days after their confessions, they decided to go to Disneyland. Yeosang recalled the moment when Seonghwa learned that Disneyland Paris wasn’t actually in Paris and let out an airy chuckle. 

(“What do you mean Disneyland Paris isn’t in PARIS?” Seonghwa nearly yelled into Yeosang’s ear. The younger flinched at the sudden volume but gave an amused smile. 

“It’s actually in Chessy, a train ride away from Paris,” Yeosang said nonchalantly. 

“But why do they call it Disneyland Paris if it isn’t in Paris?!” Seonghwa’s eyes were filled with confusion and a hint of sadness, a pout accompanying his betrayed expression. 

“Let’s be honest, babe, ‘Disneyland Chessy’ doesn’t have the same ring as ‘Disneyland Paris’,”

If Yeosang noticed that Seonghwa’s ears went red after he called the other “babe” he didn’t mention it.)

Seonghwa has never been to Disneyland Paris before, usually content with the amusement parks they have back in Korea, so he was a big ball of bouncing joy once they entered the park. Yeosang laughed at how excited Seonghwa was, his eyes growing wide as he took in the surroundings. Before Seonghwa could bounce around more and accidentally bump into another park-goer, Yeosang took the other boy’s hand and pulled him in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Seonghwa blushed tomato red and hid his face on Yeosang’s shoulders. 

“God, why are you so cute?” Yeosang could hear Seonghwa’s muffled question as he waited for the blush to die down. 

“I’m not god, I’m Yeosang!” Yeosang said adorably, letting out that melodic laugh of his. Seonghwa lifted his head from the younger’s shoulder and wanted to smother him with kisses and hugs right then and there. 

“You know what I mean!” Seonghwa lightly pushed Yeosang at his chest, both letting out laughs loud enough for some people to start staring. But they didn’t care. They had each other, and their smiles, and their kisses, and for fuck’s sake, they were at Disneyland! The happiest on earth or something like that. They couldn’t give less of a damn if people stared at them. 

After eating lunch at one of the park’s very overpriced restaurants, they decided to test their stomachs and ride a rollercoaster. They queued up for the ride and started talking about anything and everything, which ended in Seonghwa confessing his fear of rollercoasters. 

“You’re afraid of rollercoasters?” Yeosang asked again. 

“Yeah,”

“Why didn’t you tell me! I don’t wanna ride this rollercoaster if you’re just gonna be uncomfortable,” Yeosang pouted and playfully hit Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Sangie! I need to get over my fear of rollercoasters at some point in my life,” Seonghwa looked into Yeosang’s eyes, reassuring him that it was okay.

“Fine.” Yeosang huffed. “But, you can back out anytime. I won’t judge or be mad. I don’t wanna pressure you into anything,”

“You’re not pressuring me into anything, I swear.” Seonghwa held his right hand up as if he was making an oath and smiled at Yeosang, the smile immediately calming Yeosang down. “And anyway, I have you.” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang on the cheek as the pink-haired boy blushed. 

They were soon at the top of the roller coaster about to drop to their deaths, according to what Seonghwa thought. He was gripping onto Yeosang’s hand so tight, probably cutting off Yeosang’s circulation, but he didn’t say anything. As soon as they dropped, Seonghwa screamed. 

“YEOSANGIE!” Seonghwa leaned into Yeosang’s side as the other comforted him. Both of them screamed and were there for each other. As soon as the ride was over, Seonghwa started bouncing again. 

“Again, again!” Seonghwa said to Yeosang, pulling at his arm and dragging themselves back to the queue. 

“I thought you were scared of rollercoasters?” Yeosang asked, an eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on his lips. Seonghwa rolled his eyes at his lover.

“It was so fun, Sangie!”

“Hm,” Yeosang hummed in agreement. “Yeah, it was. Especially when you screamed my name like you did last night,” The pink-haired boy said nonchalantly, thankfully at a low enough volume that only Seonghwa could hear it. The taller was very flustered and started blabbering gibberish, which only pushed Yeosang into a fit of laughter, Seonghwa joining soon after. 

“We’re at Disneyland! There are children, Yeosang!” Seonghwa jokingly scolded the other. 

“Yeah, but I have you, so screw those kids,” Yeosang said before giving Seonghwa a chaste kiss. One of the other park goers mumbled something about “getting a room” but the two didn’t hear nor care and continued enjoying their day. 

Seonghwa will never forget a single moment of that day. 

——

_Three weeks left_

They were at Champs-Elysées again, this time on purpose and not bumping into each other like before. Seonghwa promised to give San a gift from Paris and invited Yeosang along (planning to spoil him too). They held hands as the couple walked down the long road, looking into shops when something caught their eye. Yeosang would sometimes find something that he wanted but would put it back down due to the price of the item. Seonghwa saw Yeosang frown and asked what’s wrong. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Everything here is just so expensive and way out of budget for someone so fresh out of university.” Yeosang said. Seonghwa must’ve had a look in his eyes because Yeosang immediately shook his head. “No! You are not buying me anything!” Yeosang insisted, grabbing Seonghwa’s arm before he could run off and grab whatever Yeosang wanted. Seonghwa pouted as he attempted to grab the perfume that Yeosang had been looking at for the past five minutes.

“Seonghwa, I mean it. I could always save up for it once I get a job. You don’t need to get anything for me. We’re here for your friend San remember?”

“Fine, but I’m getting you at least one thing. Think of it as a thank you for all the coffee you paid for at Mingi’s cafe and for coming with me,” Seonghwa gave a compromise, and Yeosang agreed, knowing how stubborn the raven-haired man can be. Seonghwa smiled and held hands with Yeosang once again, exiting a store and entering another.  
This time they entered a department store filled with designer clothes and overpriced everyday items (seriously, who would pay fifteen euros for a rubber duck?) Yeosang was looking around the jewelry section as Seonghwa looked at the clothes behind him. A shining ring caught his eye. He stared at it for a little bit before moving on. As Yeosang moved away, Seonghwa quickly asked the employee what Yeosang was looking at. The employee showed it to Seonghwa, and he was astonished. It was such a beautiful ring and the perfect gift for Yeosang. Without really listening to the price, Seonghwa paid for it and hid it in his coat pocket. 

“Hey babe, I’m done looking and got something for San,” Seonghwa said as he slid his hands into Yeosang’s. He showed the large shopping bag to Yeosang before exiting the store. The two just started walking around, not really looking for anything. It was starting to get dark after a while, and their legs started hurting from all the waking. 

“Do you wanna go to Mingi’s cafe? We can have dinner there,” Yeosang suggested to which Seonghwa agreed. As they walked to the cafe, all Seonghwa could think of was how lucky he was. He’s in Paris, spending time with the love of his life! The man he adored so much and would do anything for. The man who would listen to his rambling, give him cuddles, and shower with love. The man who would make him feel _warm._

“I love you,” Seonghwa said as he squeezed the pink-haired boy’s hand. Yeosang squeezed back and rested his head on the taller’s shoulder. 

“I love you too,”

——

_Two weeks left_

Yeosang gave Seonghwa a kiss on the cheek as the two walked behind the rest of their friends. Yeah, Yeosang’s friends were now also Seonghwa’s friends, and he couldn’t be happier. He knew that this friendship was genuine, and he knows that they will all remain friends despite the distance. 

Mingi must have made fun of Hongjoong’s height again because when Seonghwa looked back at them, Hongjoong was almost tackling the much taller male to the ground. Wooyoung was just laughing at the two, taking neither side and enjoying the ridiculous scene in front of him. Yeosang let out a laugh that Seonghwa loved so much, the one that placed fluttering butterflies in his stomach. 

“Guys, come on~ I wanna play Mario Kart already!” Yeosang whined as the two wouldn’t stop fighting. Seonghwa’s heart melted at Yeosang’s whining and couldn’t help but look at Yeosang with utmost adoration. Wooyoung must have noticed because he gave Seonghwa a knowing look, one that unfazed him but still uprooted the tiny sliver of fear he had for the shorter man. 

“Fine, but I’m gonna beat your ass at Mario Kart, Song Mingi! Just you wait,” Hongjoong grumbled and helped Mingi up. Despite all the teasing and fights, the two loved each other very much. Yeosang let out a sound of excitement and raced off to his flat, which was only a five-minute walk away, leaving Seonghwa behind. 

“Hey, wait up!” Seonghwa yelled, chasing after his lover. Yeosang let out giggles as he rushed up the building’s stairs, Seonghwa trailing behind him with laughter escaping his lips. Before they could enter the flat, Yeosang paused at the front door and turned to look at Seonghwa with a mischievous grin on his lips. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him, intrigued at what Yeosang was gonna do. Seonghwa got his answer when Yeosang gave him a quick peck on the lips, opening the door soon after. The taller man went red and let out multiple startled coughs.

Meanwhile, while one ran after another, the trio of friends left behind had suspicions that needed confirmation. 

“Ten euros they’re dating,” Wooyoung said. 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Hongjoong argued, shaking his head. 

“It’s your loss, Hongjoong. Better be ready to pay us ten euros each,” Mingi commented, already knowing that the older would lose. 

“Yeah, whatever. Last to Yeosang’s flat is a rotten egg!” Hongjoong yelled before sprinting off as well. The other two stared at each other with disbelief. 

“We aren’t ten years old anymore, Hongjoong!” Wooyoung yelled, still walking at a normal pace. All of a sudden, Mingi was sprinting, yelling over his shoulder: “Good luck being the rotten egg!”

Wooyoung shook his head, ‘Idiots’ he thought, before running too.

——

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Mingi yelled as a blue shell hit his kart, his kart stopping just a few centimeters from the finish line. 

“Suck it, Mingi!” Hongjoong screamed in excitement. He was the one who threw the blue shell at Mingi and the one currently jumping around the coffee table. Seonghwa won fifth place, and Wooyoung got eighth. Yeosang was making coffee in the kitchen, and Seonghwa decided to help him. As Seonghwa approached Yeosang’s side, he gave the top of Yeosang’s head a kiss. Their actions became riskier; they became more open, which meant their friends had a higher chance of knowing their “kinda but not really” relationship. But the couple was ready. They already had their suspicions that Wooyoung knew, judging from the looks they were receiving. 

The smell of coffee hit Seonghwa’s nose, and he grabbed a cup of coffee before Yeosang could protest, taking a sip before placing it back on the countertop. Seonghwa silently helped Yeosang, and the pair worked in comfortable silence. Well, almost. Their friends were still screaming in Yeosang’s living room (some from frustration, others from excitement), their loud voices muffled by the wall separating the kitchen and living room. Soon enough, they left the kitchen and brought the coffees with them, catching the attention of their friends. 

“Coffee!” Hongjoong exclaimed and immediately got a cup from Seonghwa’s hands, sipping the delicious caffeinated bean water. The others gratefully took their cups from the couple’s hands and decided to switch games. This time playing Super Smash Bros, Seonghwa decided to join the fun, and Mingi sat it out, still a bit bitter from losing Mario Kart. 

“You main Lucina?” Wooyoung asked, his character being Pac-man. 

“Yeah, got a problem?” Seonghwa asked jokingly, faking an offended look. “Nope, but it’ll be fun watching you lose,” Wooyoung smirked and turned his attention to the TV.  
“Whoever has the lower kill count between the two of us needs to pay for dinner,” Seonghwa suggested, the thought of a challenge exciting him.

“Game on,” 

Yeosang played as Isabelle and Hongjoong as Meta Knight. The round started, and so far, Wooyoung was winning, giving the purple-haired boy a cocky attitude. Yeosang was focusing on fighting Seonghwa, his character fishing Lucina and flinging her to the end zone, effectively killing her. 

“Hey!” Seonghwa yelled in an accusatory tone. His eyebrows ruffled as he gave a quick annoyed glare at Yeosang, to which Yeosang only gave an innocent smile as if he wasn’t guilty of anything. Hongjoong was just playing for the laughs and didn’t care if he won or not. Watching his friends was enough entertainment for him. 

There was a tie between the characters of Wooyoung and Seonghwa, and the latter losing hope in winning as Wooyoung came closer to killing Hongjoong’s character. That was until Seonghwa got the Smash Ball and gave his character a power boost. 

“No! Get the fuck away from me,” Wooyoung moved his character away from Seonghwa’s but was too late. Pac-man died, and Lucina became the victor for the round. 

“Wooyoung, I want chicken,” were the first words Seonghwa uttered as the results showed on the screen. 

“Fine.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes in a joking manner, accepting his defeat. “What do you guys want?” Wooyoung stood up, turned to the others and got their orders, pulling his phone out and ordering delivery. As Wooyoung got their orders, Yeosang cuddled closer to Seonghwa and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seonghwa’s face reddened, and he asked what the kiss was for.

“For winning, Wooyoung always wins at Smash, and it was nice seeing him get kicked off his high horse,” Seonghwa let out a chuckle.

“You’re welcome, babe,” Seonghwa was about to give Yeosang a kiss on the cheek before someone yelled. 

“HONGJOONG, YOU OWE US TEN EUROS EACH!” Mingi’s loud voice boomed throughout the flat, catching the attention of the couple. When they looked at their friends, they were all looking at the two. Yeosang buried his head on Seonghwa’s chest and let out a groan. 

“Wait, what? Are you two actually dating? I mean good for you guys, but I just lost twenty euros.” Hongjoong said, looking at the couple. 

“Yeah, we are,” Seonghwa answered for the two of them, Yeosang still groaning into Seonghwa’s chest. 

“Hell yeah! Give me the money, Hongjoong!” Wooyoung made grabby hands at the older as he fished for his wallet. 

“I’m never making a bet with you two ever again,” Hongjoong mumbled as he handed ten euro bills to Mingi and Wooyoung, the two bearing big smiles on their faces. 

“You bet on my dating life?” Yeosang finally stopped groaning and looked at his friends. He raised his eyebrows as a silent way to say, “really?” His friends were ridiculous. 

“Yup! It was one way to scam Hongjoong and to prove to him that you two were dating,” Mingi said. 

“But aren’t you leaving for Korea soon, Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked with concern and the smallest hint of anger in his eyes. Seonghwa got sheepish and let out a deep breath. He knew that they would ask about it, but now that they actually did ask about it, Seonghwa didn’t know how to respond. 

“Y-yeah. I am,” Seonghwa was nervous. He basically admitted to Yeosang’s closest friends that he was leaving the younger. Small flames of anger ignited in their friends’ eyes, giving Seonghwa shivers. 

“But I’m fine with it!” Yeosang interjected quickly, already seeing murder in his friends’ eyes. “I mean, yeah, I would absolutely love it if Seonghwa and I continued our relationship, but we both talked about it and decided this was our best option. It’s better for the both of us; that way, we won’t have any regrets,” Yeosang explained. 

“As long as you too are okay with it, then I support it. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this happy Yeosangie,” Mingi said, ruffling Yeosang’s hair. Both Wooyoung and Hongjoong dropped their glares and gave soft smiles. 

“Just keep our Yeosangie happy, okay?” Wooyoung said, looking at Seonghwa. The raven-haired boy nodded and pulled Yeosang closer, letting their heartbeat’s speak for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! this is the 2nd to the last chapter of the story! thank you so much for coming back and reading!! i really really appreciate ♡ so how was this chapter?? i hope it was fluffy enough! also i wrote this a while back when i was really really into super smash bros so i just _had_ to include it here somehow HAHAAHAHHA
> 
> also, chapter 5 might be late (maybe a 2 week wait instead of 1) because it's my finals week so i won't have enough time to write it :(( i hope you guys understand aldkjaksjda i'll really try to stick with my weekly updates but i'm doubtful about that
> 
> anyways! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> i hope all of you have/had a wonderful day! see you in 2 weeks!
> 
> EDIT (march 1, 2021): HI HELLO i'm so sorry the final chapter hasn't been posted yet. truth is i wasn't able to write much during my break and the 5th chapter is no where near finish :(( unfortunately, i can't give a time when i'll update and finally finish this au. it could take me anywhere from a week to another month until i can update this again. i'm really sorry :(( but know that once im done writing and editing it, i'll immediately post it here. thank you so much for waiting <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
